Metal Fight Beyblade Tenma Academy
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: OC's are needed: "I wonder what new adventures have in store for me" Tenma Academy, one of the most prestigious schools for bladers who have potential. After a Year of Metal Fury, Carlos, Morgan, and Frieda all join other bladers for the adventures that awaits to them. But, as evil steps in, will the blader be able to stop the persisting darkness or will they falter?
1. I Got Accepted!

**Hey guys, I decided to do a new story; that's right and I'll be accepting some OC's. 3 at most. Let me tell you guys, I need at least 3 male OC's in total (and my 2 male OC's Carlos and Morgan do not count)**

**Sure, there's a lot of academy fanfics but I got caught in the cliche of making one, so yeah. Form is on the profile so you can only send OC's via PM, not reviews (it's against the rules, apparently). Please be very descriptive of your OC forms; that will up the chances of getting them accepted in the story.**

**Plz enjoy this prologue...**

**Venice, Italy**

* * *

"Frieda! Frieda!" A voice was heard from another room.

"Yes mamma? What's the excitement about?" A 15 year old with shoulder-length cherry red hair and baby blue eyes asked. the Italian-Japanese girl was wearing a light pink tanktop with a picture of a red heart with wings, followed by a pair of light-washed navy shorts. She was also wearing a rose pink cardigan over her tanktop that was waist-length, plus a pair of brown leather boots with 3-inch heels. As for accessories, the 15 year old girl has on a pastel ink headband accented with a bowtie, gold bracelets on her left wrist, a pair of hipster glasses (though she wore them for fashioning purposes) and her golden heart necklace. Her cherry hair was in a side ponytail and side bangs almost cover her right blue eye. Her name is Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina, but for the most part, people go by Frieda Love.

"I got a letter and I heard it's for you, mia filigia," An Italian woman named Ludovica Belvini states.

"Oh really? Well, I shouldn't hesitate to read this letter." Frieda replied as she got the envelope and opened it. It reads from the Metal Fight Beyblade Tenma Academy. Frieda knew it could be an important letter, so she began to read it immediately.

_Dear Frieda Love,_

_We're happy to inform you that you have just been accepted to the prestigious beyblade academy exclusive to the elite bladers like you: Tenma Academy. The purpose of this academy is to really train bladers like yourself to become the next generation of the legends._

_Many bladers worldwide have been monitored to see who has the potential into becoming really strong bladers and making it to the championships and you have been become one of them. It seems that you've met our criteria based on your skills and you'll meet many other bladers worldwide who are just like you._

_There will be a plane to transfer you there in 3 days and we encourage you to stay at this academy._

_By: Dean of Tenma Academy: Lance Hiro._

"Oh, my God! Yes! I'm in!" Frieda exclaimed excitedly as her baby blue eyes sparkled and she embraced her mother in joy.

"I know, such joy!" Ludovica adds.

"Yeah and I'm going to start packing up right now!" The cherry haired girl said.

_Yes, I wonder what new adventures have in store for me..._

* * *

**New York, New York**

"Hey Carlos," a 17 year old Canadian-American boy asks.

"Yeah Morgan?" a 16 year old Mexican-American boy responds.

"Didn't you get this one letter from Tenma Academy?" Morgan questions.

"Well yeah and I'm glad that I'm actually accepted even though I'm not that strong of a blader." Carlos states.

"Yeah same here but I'm totally excited for the fun we'll be having once we do get there," The copper haired teen replied. Yes, Carlos Zepeda and Morgan Blue have been friends for about 3 years now and they had been around the same neighborhood since then. This will be the first time that these 2 young men spend the year on a prestigious academy like Tenma Academy. Carlos was wearing a light blue t-shirt with flames as for the design. The bottom flame of that t-shirt is royal blue, the middle flame is turquoise (medium), and the top flame (which is the rest of his t-shirt) is light blue. He also wears denim skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. He even wears a black belt, where he keeps his bey and a bracelet on his left wrist that reads " U Mad Bro?". Morgan was wearing a flaming red t-shirt. that T-shit written in black says "Hot Head". He wears knee-length beige cargo shorts with red converse sneakers. He also wears a black mini-vets, black finger less gloves, and a brown belt. He wears a rubber bracelet that reads "dude" on it. Then a woman in her late 30's with auburn hair and turquoise eyes steps in.

"Aren't you boys going to start packing for the trip?" the woman known as Karen Robinson, also Morgan's mother asked.

"Um..yeah mom and we'll get to that like now." Morgan replies.

"Yeah dude, we should." Carlos adds, laughing.

* * *

**End of prologue...**

**Okay, so the form's in my profile and remember, up to 3 OC's per person. And here are the rules**

**1. PM only the form**

**2. No Mary Sues/ Gary Stus (Look up the definition of them)**

**3. Forms must be filled out completely and be descriptive!**

**4. Crushes are first come, first serve, so guys like Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa, etc...if your OC has a crush on these particular guys, I'll suggest an alternative character if taken.**

**5. Also PM me if you have questions or concerns.**

**BTW, I need more freshmen and a few more seniors; plus I had too many juniors on the list so that'll close for now. I seriously need wing, earth, and static bladers too! Glace dorm blader applications are now closed. Finally, I received an Earth blader! now OC submissions will still be open until all the slots have been filled. Also, way too many OC's are taking German; but barely any for French, Italian, and Spanish**

**OC's so far:**

**1. Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Me**

**2. Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss-Me**

**3. Carlos Zepeda Jones-Me**

**4. Mana Valkov-Gingercookiesnaps**

**5. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Graceful Amaryllis**

**6. Rosalina Tendo-Bunnywarriorprincess**

**7. Kiara Destiny Summers-Nightmare Princess of Darkness**

**8. Tomiko Yenshine-Mohei Neko**

**9. Winta Blythe-King Phantasm**

**10. Ashron Dragonis-Nightmare Princess of Darkness**

**11. Laurie Avery Conners-InsanityQueen**

**12. Mitzuki Uryuu-King Phantasm**

**13. Vine Yardely- Gingercookiesnaps**

**14. Michael Stone- siderisn**

**15. Ayami Gin Scarlett- Tiger Demon of Light**

**16. Kuro Blackheart-shadowwritergirl**

**17. Sierra Yin Crystals-DazzlerAngel**

**18. Blaze Makaru-RedPhoenix10123780**

**19. Trenton Cooper-Bass the Enchidna **

**20. Arc S. Winters-Bunnywarriorprincess**

**21. Madeline Christina Matthews-CLAPTRAP THE FRAGTRAP**

**22. Blair Mayson-Graceful Amaryllis **

**23. Christina Cadelle-shadowwritergirl**

**24. Ashely Ryuu- Aki the Neko Bunny  
**

**Dorm placement**

**Inferno:**

**1. Morgan Blue**

**2. Carlos Zepeda**

**3. Kiara **

**4. Blaze**

**5.**

**Aqua:**

**1. Laurie**

**2. Vine**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Radiant:**

**1. Frieda Love**

**2. Sierra**

**3. Ashely**

**4.**

**5.**

**Dusk:**

**1. Mana**

**2. Ashron**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Earth:**

**1. Christina**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Bloom:**

**1. Rosalina**

**2. Trenton**

**3. Blair**

**4.**

**5.**

**Glace:**

**1. Ninel**

**2. Winta**

**3. Michael**

**4. Arc**

**5. Madeline**

**Wing:**

**1. Gin**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Static:**

**1. Kuro**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Acier:**

**1. Tomiko**

**2. Mitzuki**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	2. Meetings and Reunion!

**All right, here's the 2nd chapter of MFB Tenma Academy and OC submissions are still going. So bring in them OC's quick! I'll introduce an OC or 2 from others (this is planned to be like a trilogy; The beginning should be all good with the battles well planned and school life involved, then the next part will have darkness/ evil step in and finally...you'll figure that out later) Well, plz enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Meetings Pt 1 of 3 of 4**

**Venice, Italy...**

* * *

And now, 3 days have passed by. Frieda was packing up her belongings, smiling as she was all excited. ah yes, she couldn't wait to go to Tenma Academy, where she'll meet a lot of new people there and maybe she'll see a certain someone whom she fell in love with...yes, she's thinking about Masamune Kadoya, her boyfriend and she was surprised that he too got accepted as well.

"Alright, daily outfits, check. School supplies, check. Personal items, check. Beyblade Virgo, check...looks like I got everything." the Italian-Japanese girl said gleefully. She heads out her room before saying her goodbyes to her family.

On her way to the front door, she spotted that her other, Ludovica, her father Dan, her step-sister Karina, and 3 brothers Arnold, Cameron, and Mario all lined up, ready to wish Frieda the best of luck. The cherry haired girl smiled as she knew she'll miss her dear family.

"Well, this is goodbye for now," Frieda said.

"I can't believe it honey," The Canadian-Japanese man Dan said to his wife," Our little's girl's finally growing up, now strong and independent."

"Si, she sure is and Frieda honey..." The Italian-Romanian woman says to her daughter," I hope you're safe out there."

"I will be, mother." Frieda replies.

"I hope you have lots of fun there too, Onee-chan," Karina comments.

"Yeah and I bet you'll meet lots of cool people too." Arnold added.

"Not to mention, the battles," Cameron says.

"Even make new friends." Mario stated, smiling.

"Oh you guys...well in a year-round academy, there's so much things to do and so little time. Once again, I'll miss you all," The Italian-Japanese girl says once more. Her family said there last goodbyes to her, saying "Bon voyage!"

Frieda left her house in Venice before heading to the airport. For sure, she can't for the many adventures in store for her...

**New York, New York...**

"You ready dude?" Carlos asked as he got his luggage, all packed up.

"I'm ready bro!" Morgan replied with an "it's all good" look. These 2 teens were really excited, especially Morgan. The Canadian-American teen knew that his cousin, Zeo Abyss was accepted along with his friends and so he couldn't wait to be reunited with his cousin. So the teen boys said goodbye to their parents before grabbing their belongings and heading out of the Blue's household.

"Hey, Morgan, you know who's gonna be there?" Carlos asked.

"Well let's see..." Morgan says, thinking," I know Ginga will be there, Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Masamune, Hyoma, Toby, Zeo, King, and the list goes on and on, dude."

"Whoa! No way and I wonder if they're dorms there just like colleges do." the Mexican-American comments.

"Well of course, Carlos. I mean, for a year-round place we gotta have a place to stay for the nights and sleep in. Sleeping in the classroom desks doesn't sound fun if you ask me," The Canadian-American teen responded, shivering at that last sentence.

"Yeah and another thing..." Carlos said.

"What?" Morgan questioned.

"I bet you can't beat this guy right here." The 16 year old replied, pointing to himself.

"Tch...shut up..."

* * *

So, there was quite a large group that was here in the universal airlines. Recently, Frieda went to her flight to the New York airport so she can meet up along with many others that will be heading to Tenma Academy with her. Morgan and Carlos walked the whole way through, which took them about 30 minutes. They were tired, but it'll be worth it in the long run. Thank goodness their excitement haven't died down. Frieda spotted the 2 teens and approached to them immediately.

"Oh, you guys...you seriously got accepted to this academy exclusive to the elite bladers?" The 15 year old questions.

"Yeah, but you should ever doubt the skills of us! Carlos and Morgan!" the 2 boys chanted.

"Oh, is that so?" A familiar voice was heard and 3 teen boys can be seen. The first teen had foxy brunette hair with aqua blue eyes, the second teen had shoulder-length silver hair and indigo eyes and the third teen had spiky black and white hair with a red strand along with chocolate brown eyes. Frieda and Morgan smiled at those familiar faces.

"Masamumu!"

"Cherry Girl!" Frieda and Masamune embraced each other and the Japanese teen kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Are you ready for this awesome adventure?"

"Heck yeah, you bet I am!" Masamune replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Hey cousin, what's up?" Morgan exclaimed, seeing Zeo again.

"It's all good and I could hardly sleep last night due to all this excitement!" Zeo responds.

"Yeah same here." Morgan added.

Suddenly, a newcomer began to show up to the group. It was a rather sly as a fox 16 year old girl. she had fair pale skin with cute freckles with a tiny mole under her left eye Her nice hair is black, pulled into a loose ponytail, and has natural purple tips at the very ends. Her eyes are lavender, and they can darken when her mood darkens. She stands at around 5"3 and weighs in 110 pounds and she has a secret scar on her back that she rather not show nor tell about it. As for attire, the Russian-American girl was wearing an off-white, dress shirt that ends to her knees. Underneath the shirt is a pair of black pants. The sleeves of the dress shirt (as in the shirt looks like a dress) come to her elbows, but it will go farther as they are rolled up. She has a black belt around her natural waist while a loose, decoration belt around the waistline so sought by the human species. The decoration belt is tied in a Celtic like knot. She also wears a pair of black boots with the outfit. Her hair is placed in a loose bun when in this outfit as it keeps her hair from her face. Her name was known to be Mana Valkov.

The purple haired girl walked up to the 2 teens: Carlos and Morgan and with a slight flirtatious voice.

"Hey you boys...can you please tell me your names?"

"I'm Carlos." The Mexican-American boy responded.

"And I'm Morgan. Nice to-" The Canadian-American added and then he and Carlos was cut off when Mana put her fingers on their lips, making them quiet.

"That's all I would like to know." Mana replies before running off like a fox _So Carlos and Morgan huh? I may need to know more about them later along with the other bladers as well, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, another girl was hanging out at a cafe shop with a team Excalibur member, known to be Sophie. She was a 16 year old Eurasian teenager with mid-neck length straighten honey blonde hair with ash blonde colored low light to make her hair look natural. She has fair skin that can burn when she's near the sun unless she has sunscreen on. The Eurasian beyblader has goldenrod colored eyes that complements well with her new hair color and her skin tone color. She stands around 5'10" and weighs in about 135 pounds with an hourglass frame and a model-like body built. As for attire, she wears an emerald green collared halter top on with an earth brown colored corset-styled waist belt on. She wears a pair of chocolate brown colored shorts that reaches mid-thigh length at most it has green rose embodiment on the right pocket. She also wears a pair of black knee length socks on with a pair of emerald green combat styled boots. Her hair is tied in a French plait with her right eye covered covering her right eye. Her name was Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov.

"So Ninel, you can't wait to go to Tenma Academy?" The French Blunette Sophie asks.

"Yes I can't wait Sophie because I'm quite eager to see what adventures await." Ninel responds.

"I see and do some of your folks miss you too?"

"Well I guess so, like my step-sister Megumi and parents but I think they wish the best of luck to me, so it shouldn't be that bad," the honey haired girl states.

The expected time before the plane takes off would be within 2 hours. As Frieda and Masamune was waiting, the Italian-Japanese girl spotted 2 newcomers and assumed that they'll both attend to the academy as well. Morgan and Carlos went off to a snack shack with Zeo. Frieda then got out her headphones and began listening to Love and Girls by Girls Generation. Perhaps she can kill some time while waiting for other possible bladers to show up.

_I still can't wait..._Frieda thought.

* * *

**End of chapter 1...**

**So guys, this ends this chapter and yes 2 OC's have been introduced. And I established when OC's will show up; the first 5 accepted OC's will be introduced at the airport, the next few from Numbers 6-10 between the entering of the ceremony and dorm scenes and the rest will also show up differently (even make debuts during a few class sessions). Like I said, OC's are introduced differently at different times so hold on to your horses if you don't see yours yet.**

**So...for now, read and review folks! ^^**


	3. Don't Mess With the Flirt!

**Okay you guys, here's the next chapter of Tenma Academy and a few more OC's will be introduced here, so yeah!**

**Chapter 2: Don't Mess With the Flirt!**

* * *

Carlos, Morgan and Zeo were all lounging in the snack shack, basically chatting about tons and tons of things that were on their minds.

"Hey Morgan, aren't you excited for the newest versions of the Super Smash Bros?" Carlos asked, excited.

"Well yeah dude and I have been saving up like crazy ever since they announced it." Morgan replied, smiling.

"Cool and another thing, if you don't mind...you've been upgrading your bey Scorpio, right?" The Mexican-American blader wonders.

"Yeah so?" The 17 year old teen says.

"So...didn't you like, I don't know add new special moves or something?" Carlos questions.

"That and I changed the performance tip as well. It used to be a semi-flat, but I made it into SW. Plus adjustments to the spin track was made so it starts at 145 and then adjust to 150, 165, and up to 200. Isn't that neat?"

"I gotta say cousin, I agree with that," Zeo remarks.

"Yeah. Cool dude, cool," Carlos added with a thumbs up.

"Ah, go on about it!" Morgan replies, laughing and blushing to the point that his freckles become unnoticeable. Suddenly, there was quite some bickering along with 2 newcomers.

"C'mon Flame Girl, whaddya mean no? You're just playing hard to get so go out with me for once," a masculine voice was heard.

"Ew, fuck off Ash. I'm not even thinking about hanging out with a dweeb like you," another voice, a feminine voice retorts.

The first figure was a guy with pale skin and silk black hair tied in a low ponytail and cold icy blue eyes. He's quite tall for a guy as he stands at 6"7 with toned abs and pecks, long legs, and thin lips that mainly frown. This 17 year old guy was wearing a white button up v-neck shirt over it a biker jacket with silver trims. He also wears black dress pants and black dress shoes. His Bey is in a blue holder around his wrist (like Ryuga's) and his launcher attached to a black leather belt with a skull shaped buckle.

The second figure was a girl with black straight hair with a red strands, tied in a messy low side ponytail. Her eyes are night black, that seems to look onto people's soul. Her wine red colored lips are always in a smirk. She's tall, about 6ft with an athletic, tanned hourglass figure, C-Cup breasts (just like Frieda) and long legs. On her left shoulder are four jagged scars that seems to be caused by a claw or her right wrist is a black rose tattoo. She wears a red tanktop over it a black corset-top with red laces at both sides. Over it she wears a black leather jacket, ripped at the sleeves. She also wears black ripped jeans, red converse with flames printed at the sides and red crossed belt with her launcher holder attached to it. Her Beyholder is strapped around her left arm. Her assesoirce consist of a choker necklace with a ruby flame shaped gem on it and a red fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Dweeb huh? Tch, it's gonna take a lot more than that for me to give up, sexy tomboy."

"How dare you! I just wanna be left alone, dammit!"

Their names were Ashron Dragonis and Kiara Destiny Summers. Carlos looked at the 2, particularly Ashron. The Mexican-American teen grimaced as Ashron was just hitting on Kiara, who just doesn't want to be messed with.

"Bro, something wrong?" Morgan asks, confusedly.

"Dude, this guy's hitting on her and he's just disrespecting her 'personal bubble'...and no, just no!" Carlos explained.

"And what you gonna do about it, Carlos?" The Canadian-American blader wondered.

"Ain't no guy is gonna hit on girls like her!" Carlos exclaims and got off from the chair to confront with Ashron.

"Carlos wait! Oh God, whatever..." Morgan sighed hopelessly.

"Hey you!" The 16 year old teen said, pointing out to Ashron," Leave her alone!"

"What did you say?" The black haired teen suddenly said, glaring at Carlos.

"You heard me...leave her alone," Carlos replied, stuttering a little but still managing to keep on his tough face.

"What did you SAY?!" Ashron said again, this time cracking his fists," You little shit! What did you just say?!"

"I'm saying you shouldn't hit on girls because that's just wrong, dude!"

Ashron had enough; he harshly pinned Carlos on a wall, anger getting the best of him. He knew that someone had just messed with the wrong person and all Carlos can do was gulp in fear.

"Listen you scrawny ass punk, it's my life, my rules and I get to do whatever the hell I want! So don't screw with me! Got it?!" Carlos nodded shaking off before Ashron let go of him carelessly. He scoffed before leaving, then Morgan approached his best friend.

Carlos, dude! You okay?! Man, that totally failed," Morgan said, sighing.

"Yeah yeah and here comes another guy already on my hate list. That was not cool," Carlos groaned.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But at least that girl's A-okay, right?" the Canadian-American guy says. He then approached Kiara, who was still dismayed.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry what that punk did to you," Morgan stated.

"Like I need your sympathy, now leave me alone dammit!" Kiara replies before storming off.

"Okay...that was rude," The 17 year old said to himself.

"You think that girl's an anti-socialist or something?" Carlos asked.

"Beats me; maybe you're right about that," Morgan responds, shrugging.

**Back to Frieda and Masamune...**

"Hey Masamumu," Frieda says, while sitting on her boyfriend's lap, playing around with his hair.

"Yeah, Frieda?" Masamune asked.

"Didn't you like going to Pisa, Italy with me? Remember last year?" The Italian-Japanese girl states.

"Ah yes and you're right that the pizza there was super delicious!"

"Also, don't you feel the excitement just thinking about Tenma academy?" the cherry haired girl wonders.

"Well yeah! and I have a surprise for you when we get there, you'll be really happy by then." The Japanese teen replied.

"OOh...what could it be, Number One?" Frieda said flirtatiously.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait and see," Masamune replied, smirking.

"Oh, la,la. What have we got here? 2 lovebirds I see," A new feminine voice was heard.

"Who was that?" The Italian-Japanese girl wonders. The her baby blue eyes laid at another girl, who is 17 years old. This girl stands around 5"11 with a pale skin complexion, blue eyes, and long red hair in a beautiful French braid. As for attire, she was wearing a light red dress with silver trimmings, white shoes, and a white beret.

"Oh Excusez-moi, that was rude of me to say that. But I must say, you 2 look cute together." The redhead girl remarked.

"Oh really? Well we've been together for about 2 years, so yeah," Frieda said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah and there's no need to apologize about it," Masamune added, also sweatdropping.

"Well then..." The cherry haired girl got up and asked," Who might you be?"

"Oh my name is Rosalina Tendo, also known as Yu Tendo's sister." The 17 year old greets.

"Well, nice to meet you Rosalina, or should I say Rose. But..but you don't resemble to your brother in the slightest, so I was confused at first."

"Oh, I see. Well, our traits may look significantly different but the last time I saw Yu was when I was 6, then our parents got separated due to issues and so I lived in France. Though I have been through so many tournaments world-wide just to see Yu again." Rosalina states.

"Oh I see but don't you have any ways to contact your brother?" Frieda wonders.

"Why yes because recently, Yu had a cell phone since he was old enough so we call each other from time to time to see how we're doing." The Japanese girl replied.

"That's good to know...and hey! Do you want to be my friend?" The Italian-Japanese girl asked politely.

"Sure thing!" Rosalina replied, smiling brightly.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Morgan were just walking around, still waiting until the plan arrives. the Mexican-American knew that Ashron was really just a no-good punk and a guy never to mess with, that's for sure. Suddenly, he heard a certain voice and Carlos's left eye began to twitch. Looks like the black haired teen has begun flirting with other girls. This time, he was flirting with Sophie.

" Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you." Ashron said to the French blunette.

"Um...what are you talking about?" Sophie asked, confusedly. Ninel had a confused expression as well.

""They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?"

"What? No, no. please stop," Sophie responds

"Aw what? Dude, he's using pick up lines!" Morgan exclaimed before covering his mouth so that it doesn't catch Ashron's attention.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Carlos replied with a smug face.

"Alright then, you wanna go out on a date that you'll never forget?" The 17 year old offering.

"Not with someone like you. Now please let me be" The Excalibur blader retorts.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you!" Ninel intervened and yelled at Ashron. The honey haired teen was dismayed that her fellow friend has been vexed by pretty much Ashron and that he kept on persisting to date her and what-not. A glare appeared on Ashron's face after Ninel got involved with this situation.

"Hey! No girl should talk to this guy like that! Now get lost!" the black haired blader yells.

"Not if you're getting on with my friend, no!" Ninel replied angrily. Then Ashron had an evil aura surrounding him and his fist almost lunged at the Eurasian teen. However, she grabbed his wrist and threw him down with force before leaving with Sophie.

"Come on Sophie before he gets back up again."

"Sure thing..."

A few moments later, Ashron regained consciousness and said to himself, growling," No screws with me...no one."

"Oh man, here we go again," Morgan said, sighing.

* * *

**End of chapter 2...**

**Okay, that was a fun chapter to write and if you're a guy let there be a lesson to y'all: don't mess with the flirt XD! Well, the next chapter is when the passengers...ahem bladers finally go to the airplane and on their way to Tenma Academy, where the excitement awaits.**

**BTW, I probably won't be updating as much from this point on and the reason being is that I'm starting school on Wednesday and that with 2 AP classes to do, I'm packed. plus I got Tennis practice afterwards for the next 3 months, so yeah I'm giving you a head's up. But I'll try, and try to update chapters ASAP.**

**Well, for now, read and review folks! ^^**


	4. Airplane Time! New Faces and Encounters!

**Yo guys! Hey! It's been a while...well kinda XD. Yeah school's been weighing me down and stuff but hey, I'ma still keep updating (mainly on weekends now).**

**So in this chapter, the bladers finally go to the airplane and a few more OC's will be introduced as well (and might appear again in the dorm scenes). Well, hope you lovelies enjoy it as much as I do! ^^**

**Chapter 4: Airplane Time! Time to Meet Some New Faces and Encounters!**

* * *

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen! If you have a ticket for the trip to Tenma Academy, your plane has now arrived! Repeat, you plane for Tenma Academy has arrived!"_

"Hell yeah! Carlos, Zeo! It's about time to go!" Morgan cheered excitedly. After about an hour of waiting, it was now time for Carlos, Morgan, Frieda, and the rest of the bladers to finally attend Tenma Academy, one of the most prestigious academies in Metal Bey City, Japan. New adventures await as they step in the spectrum of this academy.

"Well what are you waiting for, dude? Let's go!" Carlos chanted.

"Yeah!" Zeo adds.

Meanwhile Frieda, Masamune and Rosalina had smiles on their faces the moment the announcement pf the plane was out. They all began racing to the actual plane.

"Hey! Last one's a rotten egg!" Masamune calls out.

"I'll beat you for that!" Frieda exclaims, laughing.

"Hey! Wait for me guys!" Rosalina added, laughing as well.

It was only a matter of minutes before all the passengers, or should one say bladers made their way to the official airplane. All of them were so happy that their tickets led them to sit in the first-class seats. Now isn't that neat? The seats were accented with gold and shiny leather, the technology was quite broad since their were personal televisions for one to watch during this long, long trip and not to mention, the lovely waitresses are willing to serve free, delicious food. Of course, the Tenma Academy students are their first priority, so they'll take care of them to the best of their capabilities.

"Oh, my god Masamumu! I'm so happy that we got the first class seats!" The Italian-Japanese girl squeals.

"Yeah and I love the atmosphere here; it looks cool I gotta say!" Masamune replies.

"I totally agree with both of you." Rosalina states," Plus there's enough equipment for me to make my delicate green tea."

Meanwhile Carlos and Morgan placed their luggage on the top before siting on the comfortable first-class seats.

"Dude, I've never been to these first-class seats and I'm already lovin' it," Carlos remarks, smiling.

"Yeah and I just hope the pilot doesn't hit turbulence!" Morgan adds, laughing.

"True that!" the 16 year old ravenette responded.

"So, Frieda, where should we sit?" Masamune asks curiously.

"I dunno Masamumu...oh, how about the middle seats and we'll view through the windows!" The cherry haired girl suggests.

"Alright then!" The Japanese blader replies before racing off, leaving Frieda behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

Masamune just kept on running when suddenly he bumped into another figure, before falling on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a feminine, monotone voice speaks up. Masamune immediately looks at the person who just said that. It was a 14 year old, petite girl with a height of 4"9 and a weight of 95 pounds. She had short but cute auburn hair with real anime gray eyes, plus peach and white streaks in her hair. She has milky peach skin. Her hair also spikes up which made people assumed that she's androgynous (or can't directly tell the gender). Her bangs fall over her forehead, barely covering her intense gray eyes plus innocent facial features. As for attire, she was wearing a black open sweater over a bronze colored shirt that has the words 'In Christ Alone' written in cursive. She wears black shorts over black stockings and black vanz. Masamune glared at her.

"Me? Well, you're the one who bumped into me." The Striker wielder retorts.

"So what? You shouldn't bump into a girl like me," The girl known as Tomiko Yenshine replies.

"If you're not gonna let that go how about a battle with me here and now to settle this!" Masamune yells getting his bey launcher ready.

Tomiko glares and replied," Oh, you're on!" Suddenly, Frieda saw the argument between these 2 and decides to intervene immediately.

"Alright, you 2! Break it up! There's already too much strife in this world and we don't need to add anymore." The cherry haired girl calls out.

"But Cherry Girl, she's the one who tripped me!" Masamune protested.

"Come one Masamumu, be considerate because I'm pretty sure it was an accident." Frieda replies, sighing before she helped Tomiko up, "Now then...are you okay, miss?"

The timid Japanese girl haven't said a word and then ran off. The Italian-Japanese girl was confused at the moment; maybe the small girl just wanted to make new friends despite all her flaws. Sometimes, it just happens but Frieda figured that she'll have a chance to talk with Tomiko once they make it to the Academy. For now she and Masamune made their ways to their chosen seats.

"So who was that girl that you bumped into?" Frieda asks Masamune.

"Beats me...she didn't really told me her name yet."

Meanwhile, Mana was going around and about the airplane, asking blader to blader for their names, their beyblades, what type their beyblades are etc...and eventually, the Russian-American ran into Ashron and so she used her flirtatious voice just like earlier when she was back from the New York Airlines with Carlos and Morgan.

"Excuse me sweetheart, I was wondering something if you don't mind," Mana states.

"Oh, I see and yeah you're talking my language," The 17 year old teen replied, smirking.

"Please tell me your name and what Beyblade you possess?"

"Oh, me? Well I'm Ashron Dragonis, and my Beyblade is Crystal Knight SW120RF, and attack/ stamina type bey-"

"That's all I need to know, thanks very much," Mana replied, cutting him off before taking a seat.

"What the hell? That's all she wanted from me? I could've asked her out or something." Ashron said to himself, rather confused.

Suddenly, another passenger shows up and it seems he was holding a personal mirror. He has tanned skin that contrasts with his blonde hair and green eyes that will gleam in excitement. He has a mole behind his right ear. He tries to hide it as it screams imperfection. He is 5'9". He weights around 120 lbs. This guy has a lean, yet muscular body build. His attire consists of a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. The vest is left unzipped. He'll wear a pair of blue jeans with grey and white sneakers. The strings are tied sloppily. He has a grey bey holder on his left upper arm. He has a grey launcher holder around his waist. Finally, he wears a grey fedora, with a white band around it, tilted slightly on his head. His hair is normally messy, and is medium length. It comes to the base of his skull. His name is Vine Yardly.

He looks at the reflection from his personal mirror and said," As long as no filthy bastard gets in the way from making myself beautiful, I should be fine once I et to Tenma Academy."

"Hey look, Carlos. Some fancy smhancy guy," Morgan remarks, snickering.

"Yeah and I wondered why he would bring a mirror with him." Carlos added, giggling.

"Yeah this is an academy you're going sir, not a fashion show."

"Huh? Who the hell was that?" Vine looked backed and then he spotted the 2 teens. He had a smug look on his face, thinking that Carlos and Morgan didn't look as attractive as himself.

"Oops, sorry. We didn't know you were 'eavesdropping' our conversation," the Mexican-American teen states, sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever, you dumb dweebs. You have nothing on me and my beauty," Vine gaudily replies.

"Cool and to make up for all that crap we said, how about you become our friends and it's all good, right?" The Canadian-American asks.

"Tch, friends? Who needs friends when you have yourself? Goodbye," The English narcissistic responds before leaving, leaving Carlos and Morgan confused and silent.

"Uh...another guy on the hate list?" Carlos suggests.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Morgan replies, sighing. _So many different types of people; weird, tough, flirty, what-nots. Ugh...will this be easy to make new friends like that? _The copper haired teen thought to himself.

_"Attention passengers, we are about to commence our flight to Tenma Academy in Metal Bey City, Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts during this time. Also, please enjoy our in-flight movies and meals during this long 12 hour trip."_

"Yes! Finally, we're about to get move on!" Masamune says

"Yeah and it totally sounds exciting, just thinking about it!" Frieda adds, with her baby blue eyes sparkling in delight.

"Hey Zeo, you finally made it," Morgan said as he saw the familiar foxy brunette taking a seat.

"Yeah I was just chatting with Toby and I decided to sit next to you. He said he'll need a rest once we get there," Zeo replies.

"I see and it's all good, yeah?"

"I agree with you, cousin." And so the flight has commenced, which now leads to only a 12 hour wait for the excitement to spread in good ol' Tenma Academy. Okay, so some of the people may be...well different yet unique, but Morgan and Carlos are expecting newcomers and maybe new friends during their adventures. As for Frieda, her relationship with Masamune is going quite smoothly...maybe taking things to the net level may ring a bell. That will all determine later on...

* * *

**End of chapter 4...**

**Phew, finally done. Sorry if that was a short chapter and/or you find some of your OC's to be OOC. Of course, you can tell me what to add or remove from them; I mean I can add edits to embellish this chapter. The next chapter will also include some airplane scenes and guess what? they actually made it safe to Tenma Academy! Keep sending in them OC's fellas since submissions are still open! Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
